nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Wikination:Users
This is a list of the users of Wikination. Everyone can edit his name wherever it fits! * Note: This information is on the users, and not on who they are in Lovia! * Note II: This page can contain serious information. * Note III: ... though you might find some nonsense too. Don't tell anybody! By homeland What is the country (and possibly state/province) you live in in real life? * Americas ** Canada *** Cléo ** Mexico ** United States *** Matoro183 *** Marcus Villanova - New York (The most fuctional disfuncitional state ever!) *** Edward Hannis - California. *** William Krosby - Michigan. *** Nathaniel Scribner - Indiana. * Asia ** People's Republic of China ** Russia ** ... * Europe ** European Union *** ¿Lars Washington? (I insist upon being a European citizen, so I do not really fit in any specific country anymore. Hope you accept my point of vue ) *** (A European citizen as well) ** Belgium *** *** Robin Ferguson *** Timo van Canegem *** George Matthews *** Regaliorum (aka Y. Medvedev) ** Denmark *** Rasmusbyg ** France ** Germany *** Charles Walker *** Sven Plemming ** Italy *** Cléo ** the Netherlands'''This does include the Dutch province of Limburg too. *** Pierlot McCrooke *** Ben (talk) *** Dr. Magnus 16:14, November 21, 2009 (UTC) *** OWTB: Limburg *** Tahrim Veltman *** Bucurestean *** SKW ** '''Norway ** Russia ** Slovakia ** Slovenia ** United Kingdom *** Luke McSwingley 09:27, 30 July 2008 (UTC): Scotland *** --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 14:54, 2 August 2008 (UTC), England *** Semyon Edikovich 16:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) * Various/Complicated ** HORTON11 (Belgian-American currently living in Brazil) By religion What is your religious belief or affiliation in real life? Religious * Buddhism ** Theravada ** Mahayana ** Non-denominational *** Buddhism kicks ass! BastardRoyale 11:21, June 18, 2010 (UTC) * Christianity ** Eastern Christianity (Orthodox) *** Bucurestean ** Roman Catholicism *** OWTB *** Ben (talk) *** HORTON11 ** Protestantism *** --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 13:20, 10 August 2008 (UTC) *** Dr. Magnus 16:15, November 21, 2009 (UTC) *** Marcus Villanova 22:11, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ** Non-denominational *** Semyon Edikovich 16:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) *** Nathaniel Scribner 07:33, May 25, 2011 (UTC) * Hinduism ** Vaishnavism ** Shaivism ** Shaktism ** Smartism ** Non-denominational * Islam ** Sunni ** Shi'ite ** Non-denominational *** I like Islam a lot, I like the people and I like the culture. I don't practice it though and I doubt I'll ever convert, as I dislike organised religion the way it has become. The Master's Voice 14:53, May 25, 2011 (UTC) * Judaism ** Orthodox ** Conservative ** Reform Nonreligious * Agnostic * Atheist ** ** George Matthews ** ** Edward Hannis ** William Krosby ** Regaliorum (aka Y. Medvedev) * Freethinker ** * Unidentified ** Luke McSwingley 09:27, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ** The Master's Voice 14:48, May 25, 2011 (UTC) By home situation or marital status What is your situation at home and/or what is your marital status? * Home situation ** Alone *** ** With boy/girlfriend *** The Master's Voice 14:47, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ** With husband/wife *** Rasmusbyg *** BastardRoyale 11:22, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ** With friends/roommate(s) ** With any of my children *** BastardRoyale 11:22, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ** With (one/both of) my parents *** *** Pierlot McCrooke *** Ben (talk) *** George Matthews *** Sven Plemming *** Luke McSwingley 09:27, 30 July 2008 (UTC) *** Semyon Edikovich 16:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) *** Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:11, January 15, 2011 (UTC) *** William Krosby *** Nathaniel Scribner 07:33, May 25, 2011 (UTC) *** Regaliorum (aka Y. Medvedev) ** With partner * Marital status ** Boy/girlfriend'''Not being married, engaged, or cohabitating. *** Ooswesthoesbes *** George Matthews *** ** '''Cohabitating ** Engaged *** Dr. Magnus 13:56, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ** Married *** Rasmusbyg *** BastardRoyale 11:22, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ** Separated/divorced ** Single *** Pierlot McCrooke *** Ben (talk) *** Luke McSwingley 09:27, 30 July 2008 (UTC) *** *** Edward Hannis 22:04, January 15, 2011 (UTC) *** Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:11, January 15, 2011 (UTC) *** William Krosby *** Nathaniel Scribner 07:33, May 25, 2011 (UTC) *** Regaliorum (aka Y. Medvedev) ** Widowed By philosophy What is your look on life? Laughing is not forbidden in this section. * Aesopist: if you are a moralist, then you are an Aesopist ** Lars Washington * Agathism: life sucks, but - you know - it will improve! * Detaillist: make sure you write this with two "l"s ** ** Lars Washington ** William Krosby * Determinist: I will do this eventually! ** William Krosby * Hippie: love all, serve all - make love, not war ** ** User:Walter_Apple ** Edward Hannis ** William Krosby * Fikaist:More information: Fika, Wikipedia. if your cup coffee is by your side: life is great! ** ** George Matthews (only strong coffee!) ** ¿Lars Washington? ** (Latte) * Leave-me-alone: I'm working on Wikination, wouldja! * Optimist: sunshine, a drink, and an optimist view: what else could you need? ** Robin Ferguson ** ** Ben (talk) ** Lars Washington (×2) ** Sven Plemming ** ** Dr. Magnus ** Marcus Villanova 22:11, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ** Edward Hannis ** The Master's Voice 14:46, May 25, 2011 (UTC) * Pessimist: the sun isn't always there, you know! ** William Krosby * Realist: the truth is out there! ** Lars Washington ** George Matthews ** HORTON11 ** William Krosby ** Nathaniel Scribner 07:33, May 25, 2011 (UTC) * Sigillist: seals are your life, that's it. ** * Socialist: more than just a policy. . . ** Regaliorum (aka Y. Medvedev) * Whateverist: do you care? ** OWTB ** Semyon Edikovich 16:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ** The Master's Voice 14:46, May 25, 2011 (UTC) * :-ish: you hate it when people don't use colons! ** ** Pierlot McCrooke ** ** OuWTBsjrief-mich * Romanticist ** BastardRoyale 11:24, June 18, 2010 (UTC) * Anti :-ish: You dislike when people use colons on talk pages. ** William Krosby By opinion on the EU What is your opinion on the European Union? * I support the EU and would even a "united Europe", comparable to the USA ** ** Lars Washington ** Robin Ferguson ** George Matthews ** (because: Nationalism is an infantile disease. It is the measles of mankind. --Albert Einstein) ** --Bucurestean 11:18, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ** HORTON11 ** Regaliorum (aka Y. Medvedev) (European Federation!) * I support the European Union for 100% ** ** Lars Washington ** Robin Ferguson ** Luke McSwingley 09:27, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ** Marcus/Michael Villanova * I support the European Union ** George Matthews ** Bucurestean ** BastardRoyale 11:24, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ** Edward Hannis ** William Krosby * I support the EU, but I oppose my homeland's membership ** Sven Plemming * I don't have an opinion on the EU ** --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 13:39, 3 August 2008 (UTC) * I think the EU has some serious issues ** Do not really "oppose" it, just think EU should be about economy mostly. No federation of states, not too much political and social unity. :) Dr. Magnus 16:17, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ** Semyon Edikovich 16:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) * I oppose the European Union ** Regaliorum (aka Y. Medvedev) (I really like it, I do. It is just that they are making a big mess up there.) * I absolutely dislike the EU ** The Master's Voice 14:45, May 25, 2011 (UTC) * I absolutely dislike the EU and I think that when Limburg finally becomes independent it should declare war to all its members ** OWTB **:Oh dear. -- 10:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) **::What? :P --OuWTB 10:38, January 10, 2010 (UTC) **:::Does your dictionary include the word "exaggerated"? :-) SjorskingmaWikistad 11:08, May 9, 2010 (UTC) **:::::Yes, but it's my true opinion on the EU :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:13, May 9, 2010 (UTC) **::::::But serious, war? So you want me and other Dutchies to be killed? :-) --SjorskingmaWikistad 17:53, May 9, 2010 (UTC) **:::::::I said war, not genocide :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:28, May 10, 2010 (UTC) **::::::::I support OWTB's vision here, just that I anticipate on another outcome: the annexation of Free Limburg by the European Federation. 07:43, May 25, 2011 (UTC) By favorite language What is the language you like the most? This can be your maternal language, a language you have a basic level of, or even a language you don't know at all. You just need to it! * Indo-European languages ** Germanic languages *** Dutch **** Dr. Magnus **** Regaliorum (aka Y. Medvedev) (probably due to knowing it best) **** The Master's Voice 10:32, May 27, 2011 (UTC) *** English **** (clean American or clean British) **** Lars Washington (correct American or correct British (like Mrs. Thatcher in the time)) **** George Matthews **** Marcus Villanova 15:10, August 14, 2010 (UTC) **** **** Edward Hannis **** Nathaniel Scribner 07:33, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ( Hoosier Dialect) *** German **** Sven Plemming **** BastardRoyale 11:25, June 18, 2010 (UTC) *** Frisian **** Dr. Magnus *** Jiddish **** Lars Washington *** Limburgish **** OWTB *** Palatinate German **** Sven Plemming *** Scots **** Luke McSwingley 09:27, 30 July 2008 (UTC) **** BastardRoyale 11:25, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ** Romance (Italic) *** French **** **** Edward Hannis *** Italian **** Bucurestean **** *** Latin **** George Matthews *** Romanian **** Bucurestean *** Spanish **** Bucurestean **** Edward Hannis **** HORTON11 ** Slavic *** Russian **** Semyon Edikovich 16:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) 'В советской России, русский говорит ВАС! *** 'Oceana **** OuWTBsjrief-mich * Uralic languages ** Finno-Ugric languages *** Finnish **** Charles Walker - I don't speak or understand a word of it, but I think it's great! **** Rasmus Byg * Constructed languages ** Esperanto *** William Krosby * Semitic languages ** Arabic *** The Master's Voice 10:32, May 27, 2011 (UTC) By favorite holiday destination What is your Number One holiday destination in the world? Everything is allowed! * Americas ** Canada *** *** ** Mexico ** United States *** : Southwest (especially California) and New York City, Boston, Philadelphia... *** User:Walter_Apple *** *** *** BastardRoyale 11:26, June 18, 2010 (UTC) *** NO where better than home Marcus Villanova 22:11, January 15, 2011 (UTC) * Asia ** People's Republic of China ** Russia * Europe ** Belgium *** HORTON11 ** Denmark *** Dr. Magnus 16:21, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ** France *** *** Dr. Magnus 16:21, November 21, 2009 (UTC) *** Edward Hannis *** HORTON11 ** Germany *** Sven Plemming *** Robin Ferguson ** Italy *** Bucurestean *** William Krosby ** 25px Limburg *** OWTB ** the Netherlands *** Dr. Magnus 16:21, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ** Norway ** Romania *** Bucurestean ** Russia ** Slovakia *** OWTB ** Slovenia ** Spain *** HORTON11 ** United Kingdom *** BastardRoyale 11:26, June 18, 2010 (UTC) * Global ** Lars Washington ** ** Semyon Edikovich 16:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ** Regaliorum (aka Y. Medvedev) By favorite food What is your favorite meal? * Sven Plemming: Bratwurst and Palatinate Beer and Mosel wine * : All sorts of things, including a delicious cup (big!) of caffe latte. * OWTB: Limburgish food, flaaj etc * Robin Ferguson: Vegetables and fruit * Pierlot McCrooke: Flemish fries * Lars Washington: Decent food from any country (no unhealthy snacks or junk food or drinks) * Much meat, spicy food, soups. Wild meat, bird meat, meat of lamb and goat, I like it. Roasted meat, grilled meat, raw meat, I love it. And fish! Keeps me healthy and strong like a bear. Dr. Magnus 16:20, November 21, 2009 (UTC) * Everything. Semyon Edikovich 16:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) * Raw fish - eskimo stuff. BastardRoyale 11:27, June 18, 2010 (UTC) * Croque-monsieur. Edward Hannis 22:04, January 15, 2011 (UTC) * Stake with eggs and french fries! Chunky soup! Salad! Shrimp with olive oil, lots of sauce (cause i'm itailian!) and pasta all in one with garlic! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:11, January 15, 2011 (UTC) * Meat, Chinese food, Italian, Spicy food, BBQ HORTON11 01:46, May 25, 2011 (UTC) * Corn Nathaniel Scribner 07:33, May 25, 2011 (UTC) * Regaliorum (aka Y. Medvedev): home-cooked Asian cuisine (I just love my chicken gong bao!) * Meat, fish & dairy products, grilled meat, spareribs, barbeque(d) just-about-anything, saté, Braai all the time References and notes Users